


Winged future

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Sapphic September, soul wing Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Rin is in a tight spot when something completly unexpected happens.Everyone has them. They first come out when you touch your soulmate for the first time after which you can learn to control them. They stay even after your soulmate passes.They don’t bust trough clothes since they aren’t really material, they come from the soul, but they do work as wings would.





	Winged future

**Author's Note:**

> My wing fic fill for sapphic semptember bingo on Uzu.

She couldn’t let it end like this. She wouldn’t fall, no way.

 

She had to quickly wipe water from her eyes and in the same motion threw three kunai. 

 

Soon after, the dark forest was light a fiery orange as an ear shattering boom rang in the air. 

 

Two had missed their mark, but still created enough confucion and steam for her to slip away.

 

She would make it home, she had promised Kakashi. And Rin would not break her promise. 

 

Rin cursed silently as she heard her attackers pursuing her. She’d seen kiri headbands. In this weather they had the upper hand.

 

She tried to set trap behind her and sometimes she could hear them being triggered, but it wasn’t enough. She was already tired before the ambush, but the fight had seriously sapped her strength.

 

Another boom shook the forest behind Rin. Hopefully that meant at least one down.

 

The forest was quiet. Only rain and wind making any noise.

 

Just as Rin was about to slow down, take care of her wounds and situate herself properly something red landed right next to her.

 

It was a girl, was all Rin had time to think as she spit something at her.

 

Thankfully she dodged, for whatever it was it left a burning hole in the thick trunk of the tree they were in. 

 

The fight was back on.

 

No words were exchanged between the young shinobi as they exchanged attacks. Rin tried to keep things to hand to hand, slipping inside her enemies range when possible to make it harder for her enemy to use her spitting attack.

 

As Rin readied her last exploding tag in desperate attempt to disorientate or incapacitate her foe, something she never would have expected, happened.

 

As Rin went for the throw, her opponent slipped close and, with a slap, threw her aim.

 

Both froze.

 

A boom sliced the air once more, dyeing the dark forest in red. 

 

But this did not garner even a side eye from the two girls frozen in a deathmatch. They simply stared behind each other at the miracle that had happened the moment their skin touched. 

 

Wings. 

 

Slowly they both relaxed their tense position and they looked at each other in curiosity. 

 

So this was their soulmate.

 

“Ah...this’ll be a pain to explain,” the girl with great amount of red hair said “I’m Mei, and while I’m happy to meet you…”

 

“This wasn’t quite what you had in mind?” at Mei’s nod Rin added “Me neither, but I suppose...you do have such a lovely hair, your wings match beautifully” Rin blushed a bit at her own forwarded, but it wasn’t a lie.

 

They stared at each other some more, trying to burn the other into memory before Mei slowly put distance between them.

 

“I need to go, our timing was terrible,” Rin gave a sad nod “But, after this blows over...would you mind me sending a letter?” Mei looked at her soulmate with hope.

 

Rin smiled “Of course, I’ll wait every day,” she tested her new wings a little “Address them to Nohara Rin, and hopefully I’ll get them,” and then she was off, flying high and fast with her new purple wings. 


End file.
